The Return
by DefineInteresting3945
Summary: The return of an old co-worker forces Steve to face his relationship status with Catherine


The Return

A Kidnapping case involving the 13 year old daughter of one of the most prominent city councilmen on the island caused Five-O to be working round the clock. They had the suspects phone number and now they just had to wait for him to make a call in order to trace its location.

It was nearing midnight as the Five-O team were gathered around the central command watching Catherine quickly trace the phone to a remote area in the jungle. Technically she wasn't a part of the team but she was the most skilled person in this area and they were running out of time. What they didn't have time for was interruptions, unfortunately that is what they got in the form of the Governor barging into headquarters.

"It is imperative that this case be solved quickly and quietly. I understand that you've asked Catherine Rollins to handle all intelligence gathering, and while I am not happy at not being informed of this, I do support the decision." Steve and Danny shared a small smile at the victory that quickly disappeared as the Governor continued, "However I am re-appointing Lori Weston for this case as it is of the upmost importance that I am continuously informed of Five-O's actions."

Lori walked through the doors at that moment and shared a smile with the team she had once been a part of. She smiled a little too long at Steve, which went unnoticed by no one but the man in question. After a quick round of welcomes it was back to business. Everyone was so immersed into the kidnapping case that they didn't even notice the Governor leaving. Lori walked around the table to stand next to Steve, an action which resulted in the rest of the team glancing discreetly at Catherine to see her reaction. Except for the obviously forced smile on her face, she didn't break stride in relaying all the information that she had discovered.

Catherine's patience was then really tested as Lori placed a hand on Steve's arm, trying to attract his attention to the map that had just been pulled up. While the Steve, Kono and Chin began planning the best extraction route possible, Danny watched as Catherine's keystrokes on the computer became much harder. Danny had come to see Catherine as part of the family, Grace had even on occasion called her Aunt Cathy, and so Danny wanted to make sure that she knew there was nothing to worry about in terms of Steve and other women. He was also a little afraid of how the female brain worked so he figured it was a better idea to talk to his best buddy. He dragged Steve into his office as soon as it was discovered that nothing could be done within the jungle until it was light out again.

"Look you better be careful," Danny warned "Little Ramboette looks like she is ready to rip the head off Lori, and the fact that she willingly dates you, means that she probably has the skills to do it and then cover it up."

"Dude, Catherine's fine. She knows that Lori and I are just co-workers. And that she and I are…" Steve trailed off, unable to figure out how to finish the sentence.

Danny threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "Wait, wait, wait, are you telling me that you two still haven't defined your relationship? Really? You fly to her, she flies to you, you two fly to the middle and don't leave the hotel room for three days, but you're still just old friends? Doesn't matter, having two women who are interested in you in the same room is never a good idea, especially when one of those woman has some serious navy ninja skills."

"She really does, doesn't she." A dumb smile spread across Steve's face as he thought about all the amazing skills that Catherine had. The conversation was then interrupted as Lori knocked and then entered.

"Hey guys. We've decided that we all need to rest before tomorrow so everyone has to go home and sleep, then meet back here at 6am"

"Thanks Lori," Steve slapped Danny on the back to let his partner know that he had understood about their little talk. He then walked past Lori yelling, "Hey Cath, ready to go home?"

Catherine smiled realizing that he really did think of his house as their home now. Although she had a place on the island, most nights were spent at his place regardless of if he was there, or if he was rushed off on another case. "Sure, let me just grab my bag out of your office."

Chin and Kono had left already, hoping to get some rest in before the hectic day they knew was going to happen, but Danny, being the brilliant detective that he is, noticed the slight dropping of Lori's face. He knew she must have realized just how much closer the ninja couple had gotten now that one half wasn't half way across the world. Danny kind of wished he could interfere before his partners love life got out of control, but really he wanted a good night's sleep to precede a day he knew would involve being shot at more than once.

The McGarrett Household

Steve slowly climbed out of his truck and waited for Catherine to walk from the passenger side. He was bone deep tired and just wanted to shower and crawl into bed. He took Catherine's hand as they walked the pathway up to his house. Only just noticing how natural it felt to have her there by his side. They had spent so many years of their lives in different continents, in different time zones, sometimes never having contact for months on end, but whenever they were reunited, it was the most natural thing in the world for him. He loved having her on the island full time, and now that she had been there for a while, he couldn't imagine going back to the sporadic time together. He kept going over what Danny had told him earlier about Lori not knowing about his seriousness for Catherine. Sure they had flirted a little while she was on the team, but no one came close to his relationship with the Naval intelligence officer. These thoughts invaded his mind while he should have been focused on the case and he knew he would have to make sure he did something about it before tomorrow. He had never let his thoughts stray while on a case before and he knew that this couldn't be the first time, especially when a young girls life was on the line.

Steve hopped in the shower first while Catherine made something to eat. As soon as she heard the shower turn off she headed upstairs to take her turn, knowing that Steve would be straight in bed after being awake for 18 hours on this case. She quickly showered herself and made her way into the bedroom, expecting Steve to be fast asleep already. Catherine crawled into her side of the bed and nearly jumped right out again as an arm fell over her middle. While they were very affectionate as a couple in private, they really weren't cuddlers, both knowing that sleep was a rarity within their line of work and that every minute asleep was a minute to be savoured. Catherine turned over to see Steve smiling at her as his eyes were half closed, betraying just how tired he really was.

"I know I don't say it, I sort of assume that you know, but I really like having you on the island all the time. I love it actually." Steve took a deep breath preparing himself, "I love you actually. You understand everything that I went through with my family and I'm not sure that I could have made it through with any form of sanity without you. I…."

Catherine cut him off with a kiss, "How about we say that I know everything that you assume I know. I talk to Danny, he is a much better talker than you, and his detective skills are pretty impressive. He told me about how happy you are when I'm around, and that's all I really need to know. Now tomorrow is going to be dangerous, and I need you to come back to me in relatively one piece, so sleep now and we can express our love in better ways when you get back," The two shared a very intimate kiss and then fell asleep with their arms wrapped around each other.

The case was solved, no one was injured too much, and everything was a happy ending for the Five-O team.

"We got shot at AGAIN!" Danny was ranting from the passenger seat of his car on the way to Kamekona's shrimp shack.

"No one got hit, why are you still complaining Danno, we always get shot at" Steve pulled into an empty parking spot and started heading towards the park bench where Catherine and the rest of the team were already sitting. He threw Danny the keys across the table and placed a quick kiss on Catherine's cheek. Both men were shocked when food was instantly placed in front of them, even more shocked when it wasn't some crazy concoction, but rather their favourite things off the menu.

Catherine gave them a soft smile "I ordered for you guys already, I figured after a hard day's work of getting shot at, you deserved to have a free lunch and one beer. On me."

Both men gave her a quick thanks before inhaling their meals. "I have the best girlfriend on the island," Steve suddenly pronounced between mouthfuls. He then looked up to the shocked faces of the rest of his team. Catherine softly laughed at all their faces before Steve gave them all a confused "What?"

"Did you just call her your girlfriend for the first time? Babe, that's something you have to do all romantic like. I know you're not an expert on women and you two aren't a normal couple by any standards, but I figured that even I wouldn't have to tell you that." Danny gave his partner a light slap on the head for his stupidity.

"Danny it's okay. I know that he really can't live without me." Steve and Catherine shared a small kiss before the team got to laughing again about another one of Kamekona's newest shrimp creations.


End file.
